


The Right Opportunity

by kickcows



Series: XVtober 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, PG-13 Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: After meeting a really hot guy when his car had some trouble, Prompto starts to visit the auto repair shop with any excuse he can think of to see said hot guy again.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: XVtober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	The Right Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Mechanic

* * *

Prompto looks at his back left tire and gives it a slight tap with the side of his foot. He swears the air is getting lower, the app that tells him about his car also agrees, but it doesn’t really _look_ like there’s an issue. He _could_ go back over to Caelum Auto Repair, but he had just gone there last week for a windshield wiper replacement. He really doesn’t want to seem like he was a huge baby, but really - he likes to be safe. It’s not because the owner of the shop is extremely attractive. Nope. That is not it at all. 

“What do you think I should do?” He calls his best friend, who knows all about his crush on this mechanic. “Should I go?” 

“You should go and ask him out.” Gladio Amicitia grunts into the phone. “You keep talking about doing it, but you haven’t done anything to make it happen. What are you waiting for? Him to ask you out? You think a guy like that is going to know that sort of stuff?” 

Prompto groans, grabbing his car keys from a small bowl near his front door. “Maybe he’s got a lot of people coming to him for help. He’s pretty hot, Gladdy.” He grabs his wallet and sticks it into his back pocket. “Maybe he’s got a wife.” 

“Please. You would have told me he had a ring.” 

He’s right. “Shit. Good point.” He hadn’t seen a gold band on the mechanic’s hand. But, maybe he doesn’t wear one due to the line of work he does, as it would be a hazard. _Ugh_. “Fine. I’ll ask him out. Maybe. I don’t know. I’m going to go over there right now.” 

“You want me to get a flat tire and have him come pick me up too?” 

Rolling his eyes, Prompto opens his front door and then slams it shut behind him. “Shut up, asshole. I did get an alert on my phone that I needed air pressure in my rear tires. So, this is a valid trip.” 

“Uh-huh. You know you can get air for free at petrol stations?” 

“Don’t care. I’ll call you later.” 

“Good luck!” 

“Thanks.” He hangs up, then gets into his car. It’s not that far away to Caelum Auto Repair - a little over fifteen minutes via city streets. There doesn’t seem to be a lot of cars in the lot, and he sees one up on the lift, which makes him feel a little better. But not really, because then this means he’s going to get to talk to the mechanic that has been filling his thoughts the last few weeks. Since he’d first run into him when he’d been stranded on the side of the road. His insurance company had sent him out to tow him back to his shop, and thus had begun this spiral of needing to stop by the shop. He gets out of the car, and sees the mechanic step away from the car on the lift, tucking a grease rag in his back pocket as he walks over to where Prompto is standing. “Hello!” He waves, hoping he doesn’t look like a complete idiot. 

“Mr. Argentum.” The mechanic - Noctis Caelum - smiles, Prompto noticing a smudge of grease just underneath his left eye and another smudge on his right temple. “What brings you here today? Didn’t we _just_ see you?” 

He laughs nervously, then gives a small nod of his head. “I think it was last weekend? So sorry, Mr. Caelum.” He points to his car. “I got a notice today that my tires need air. And I’m such an idiot when it comes to this contraption, that I’m afraid if I go and do it myself at a gas station, that I’ll wind up blowing up my tires by accident. And then I’d be stranded again, and would need to call you for a tow, and-” 

“I get it.” Noctis holds up his hand, a smile on his face. “It’s fine. Bring her to the second bay? I can get Cor to take a look at it for you.” 

“A-Ah, no that’s okay. He doesn’t have to.” Prompto doesn’t want the other mechanic to really be looking at his car. Not that he doesn’t trust Cor - it’s just that he’s really there to see Noctis and this really won’t do. “I can wait, if I need to.” 

Noctis shakes his head, then points to the bay. “I’ll have Cor finish up the car I’m working on. I could use an easy break.” He winks, Prompto’s heart beating in triple time as he sees Noctis adjust the cap he’s wearing on his head. “Go, pull her up to the second bay. I’ll meet you there.” 

“Okay!” Flustered beyond belief, Prompto gets back into his car and drives it over to the second bay, his heart still going a mile a minute as he pulls it into the garage. He stops when he sees Noctis hold up his hand to stop, then turns off the car. “This good?” 

“Perfect, Mr. Argentum.” Noctis grabs what looks like a hose, and then pulls it to the back of his car. “You’ve got some nice tires. These must have cost you a fortune.” 

“Not too bad. Got them on sale.” Prompto stands off to the side, watching as Noctis kneels down by the back of the car and starts to put air into his back right tire. “Just you and Cor today?” 

“Yeah. Ignis is off doing a home call for one of our regulars.” Noctis stays in a squatting position. “It is nice to see you again.” 

The comment throws him for a slight loop, but is quick to recover with a bright smile on his face. “Yeah? That’s good to hear. I was afraid you were going to think I’m some pathetic person that can’t do anything with his car. I swear, I’m not that bad. I can pump my own gas.” 

“I have no doubt.” The laugh that leaves Noctis’ mouth has Prompto’s stomach rolling a little. “It’s okay. I don’t mind doing this - but you know I have to charge you.” 

“I know.” That’s the one part he doesn’t like. That he’s basically paying to talk to Noctis like this, when he should be asking him out. “How much for this today?” 

“That depends.” 

“On what?” 

“If you’re free tonight.” Noctis looks up at him, a grin planted on his face. “Shop closes around seven. Would you mind coming back here then to meet me?” 

Prompto blinks a few times, his brain trying to process what Noctis has just asked him. “Yeah, sure!” He replies, his mouth moving before he can stop himself from saying no by accident. “Seven?” Noctis nods his head as he takes care of the front left tire. “Sure! Um, this okay?” He gestures to his outfit he wore - a pair of jeans and a black fitted shirt. “Or should I wear something nicer?” 

“Nah, what you’ve got on is perfect.” Noctis finishes putting air in the right front tire, then stands up. “There. All filled up.” He takes the grease rag from his back pocket, and wipes his hands off with it. “Forgive me if I don’t shake your hand. I’ll be sure they’re clean for our date tonight.” 

Hearing him call it a date sends his heart back to that rapid pace again. “Sounds good, Mr. Caelum! Thank you so much!” 

“It’s my pleasure, Mr. Argentum.” He gives a little wave with his hand, then goes back to the first bay where Prompto can see Cor is working on the car that he’d left to help him out. Getting into his car, he pulls out and then heads back home. 

He sits in his car, still buzzing from the conversation he’d just had with him. He pushes the speed dial number for Gladio, and waits for him to pick up. “Well? How’d it go?” Gladio asks, his voice coming through the speakers in his car. “Did you chicken out?” 

“I didn’t. Well, okay - that’s not true.” Prompto tries to keep himself calm, as he takes a deep breath. “He asked me out before I had the chance to do it myself.” 

“No shit??” 

“Yep!” He bounces up and down. “I’m going back to the shop at seven, and then we’re going to go do something. What? I don’t know. Coffee? Dessert? Dinner? I don’t know. But he says to wear what I’m wearing now, so it can’t be anything fancy. Not like someone like him would want to go and sit at some fancy dinner.” 

“You don’t know that. Don’t make snap judgements just because he’s not someone like you.” Gladio is quick to point out. “He might go and eat at fancy restaurants. That’s his family’s business, yeah? They probably make decent money. There’s lots of cars to fix in Insomnia.” 

Prompto stops moving, knowing that Gladio is right. “Of course. That was rude. I didn’t mean it like that. You know me.” 

“I’m teasing you, Prom.” He groans, Gladio’s laughter filling his car. “Listen - text me about your date later. I gotta get back to work. Have fun tonight - be smart. Don’t do something stupid.” 

“Thanks, Gladdy. I think. I won’t. Talk to you later.” He ends the call before he can say something else. 

Looking at the clock, he sees he’s got two hours to kill before he has to head back over to the Caelum garage. Prompto hopes that he can contain himself until then, because right now he feels like he’s buzzing like a bee. Taking the keys out of the ignition, he pockets them and heads up to his condo with a slight bounce in his step. 

***

He pulls up to the garage at two minutes to seven, and sees that the place is locked up tight. He panics, wondering if he might have been late - his clock could be slow and maybe Noctis has decided it’s not worth going out on a date with him. All of these thoughts start to flood his mind as he tries to keep calm, when he sees a door open and in the silhouette of the light, he sees that it’s Noctis. 

There’s a slight tap on his window, Prompto rolling it down. “H-Hey!” He grins, and sees Noctis no longer has any grease smudges on his face. It looks like he’s taken a shower, his hair still a little damp. “You want to hop in my car?” 

“I figured we’d take mine. You can park yours over there.” Noctis points to an open spot next to the shop. “You okay with that? Or do you feel more comfortable driving?” 

“No, you can drive.” Prompto tries to keep his voice steady. “I’ll meet you at your car?” 

“Sounds good.” 

Prompto parks his car where Noctis has told him to, and sees a very expensive sports car sitting in the middle of the parking lot. He stares in shock at the fine piece of machinery, completely shocked that Noctis would want to take something this nice out. “Hop in.” Noctis pushes the door open for him, Prompto grabbing onto it and then slips into the passenger seat. “Have you ever ridden in one of these beauties before?” 

“Never.” It’s the truth. The most expensive car he’s ever ridden in was his own, and even that wasn’t that expensive. “Is it yours??” 

“Yes?” Noctis snorts, Prompto buckling in. “Why? Do you think I take my client’s cars out for a spin without them knowing?” 

“No!” He shakes his head, hoping he didn’t just royally upset the man he’s been crushing on. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! That isn’t what I meant at all!” 

Noctis’ laughter makes him feel a tiny bit better. “Relax. Hey - may I call you Prompto?” 

“What? Yes, of course.” Looking over at the mechanic, he sees that he’s looking forward, allowing him to stare a little bit at his beautiful blue eyes. “May I can you Noctis? Or should I keep calling you Mr. Caelum?” 

“Please call me Noctis. Or Noct. I go by both.” 

“Okay, Noct.” He grins, then looks out the window. “Where are we going in this fancy car of yours? You taking me on a joy ride?” 

“I could, if you want. Or, we could go eat some terrible food in downtown. Really - it’s up to you.” They come to a stop at a stoplight. “Which would you prefer?” 

“Terrible food sounds amazing. I haven’t had anything since lunch. And that was a salad.” Prompto rubs his stomach, not realizing how hungry he was until Noctis mentioned food. “Where are you thinking?” 

“I was thinking that we could go hit up Verina. How’s that sound?” Noctis looks over at him, but then looks back at the road once the light turns green. 

Prompto knows the restaurant, but has never eaten there before. “Sounds perfect. I’ve been wanting to try that place.” 

“It’s really good. One of my guys works there part time. He’s on the line tonight.” 

That makes him feel a little strange. “Does that mean you won’t have to pay too much for your meal?” 

“What? No?” Noctis shakes his head. “No, I pay in full, just like everyone else. No, he will probably give me extra vegetables because he doesn’t think I eat enough.” 

“Do you?” 

“Nope.” 

Now it’s his turn to laugh. “Alright, Noct. Sounds good to me.” 

It takes them twenty minutes to get to Verina, Noctis leaving his car with the valet. Prompto walks with him into the restaurant, and he sees Noctis approach the host station. They wait five minutes before they’re shown to a small table for two, the ambience of the restaurant more trendy than any other establishment he’d been to in the last five years. At least the music isn’t too loud, so he’ll be able to hear Noctis talk. 

And talk he does. The two of them find out that they have a lot in common - Prompto is surprised to learn that Noctis loves to play video games. He finds out that he’d inherited his shop from his father, and really - he doesn’t want to be doing anything except being a mechanic that the citizens of Insomnia can trust. 

“You don’t know how many customers I get that say they get swindled out of shit.” Noctis comments, picking up his glass of water, while Prompto sips on a gin and tonic. “I hate that there are guys out there that think they can pull that shit.” 

“More customers for you, though.” Prompto offers, as he picks up one of their appetizers. “Tell your friend that the food is really good.” He picks up another one after devouring that one too quickly. “I may have to come back here.” 

“I’m sure he’d appreciate that.” The smile on Noctis’ face makes his heart dance against his rib cage. “I’ve got to ask you - have you really been coming to the shop because you don’t know how to do those things for your car, or was there an ulterior motive?” 

Prompto looks down at his glass, a shy smile appearing on his face. “Um….ulterior motive?” 

“Okay, good. Because I was beginning to wonder if you were just a terrible driver.” The smirk on Noctis’ face sends heat down to the lower half of his body. “Which, fine - no problem. And really - I’d begun to hope that I’d see your car show up.” 

“Really??” That information surprises him. “You mean that, Noct?” 

“I do.” Noctis nods his head. “You’re an interesting guy. Cor and Ignis have been ribbing me to ask you out. I just….never got the right opportunity.” 

“Until today.” 

“Exactly.” 

He feels all of the tension leave his shoulders as he laughs. “Well, my best friend has been the same with me. He said I could get air myself, and that if I went to go see you, I had to ask you out. But you did it first.” 

“I’m really happy to hear that.” Prompto sees Noctis reach across the table, and meets him halfway with his hand so that their fingers can lock together. “Do you have an early morning? Or can you stay out a little late tonight?” 

Prompto looks at their fingers, then back up at Noctis. “I work from home - I can stay out as late as I want. Why? What are you thinking?” 

“I’m thinking I’d like to take you back to my place. I mean, if you want. With no predetermined intentions, if that makes you feel better.” 

“You mean, you don’t want to have sex with me?” He blurts out, then covers his mouth as he realizes he’s said that out loud in a very public setting. 

Of course, at that exact moment he says that, a waiter appears at their table with two dishes in their hand. The plates are put down, and instead of the waiter saying to enjoy their meal, they look at Prompto. “I can assure you that he wants to have sex with you.” 

He balks at the comment, not at all sure who the hell this person is. “Ignis!” Noctis groans from across the table. “Prompto - I’m so sorry. This is Ignis, the one I was telling you about? What gives? I didn’t think you’d be serving us the food.” 

“I made this for you. Of _course_ I’m going to serve it to you.” Ignis rolls his eyes, then looks back at Prompto. “My sincerest apologies, Mr. Argentum. Noctis has talked about you enough that I know for a fact that the answer to your question is most definitely no. He would like that and more.” 

Still feeling like he wants to drop down to the bowels of the Earth, Prompto nods his head. “R-Right. Nice to meet you, Ignis. Although we’ve met, right??” 

“Yes. I worked on your car when Noctis was out running an errand.” 

Right. There had been a time when he’d taken his car to have his headlights checked out, and instead of it being Nocits, it had been Ignis. “R-Right! Nice to see you! The food is great!” 

“Thank you. I’ll let you two enjoy the rest of your date in peace. Dessert will be on the house.” Ignis bows, then leaves their table. 

Prompto looks down at his dish, his cheeks still feeling like they were literally on fire. “He’s right.” Noctis comments in a quiet voice. “I wouldn’t say no. I want that. If that’s okay with you? Or if that’s weird, I understand. I don’t….I don’t want you to think you can’t come by and have your car looked at if we decide to do this.” 

“I won’t.” Lifting his head, he looks across at Noctis and smiles. “I’d like that? I mean, go back to your place. We don’t have to do anything. We could play video games. Do you have the new racing game that just came out?” 

“I do.” Noctis returns his smile. “That sounds like a lot of fun.” 

“Okay, cool!” 

They finish their dinner, keeping the conversation light. Ignis brings them a slice of chocolate cake to share, and then they’re getting Noctis’ car from the valet and driving back to his place. That happens to be right next to where the shop is, which makes Prompto feel a little better, as he had been hoping it’d be close by since his car was parked there. 

Once he’s inside of his place, he turns to look at him after taking his shoes off. “Living room?” He asks, his hands suddenly feeling very clammy. “Video games?” 

“Video…” Noctis steps closer to him, Prompto’s eyes zeroing on his lips. “Games…?” 

He wants to say yes, but the word refuses to leave his mouth as his eyes stay locked on Noctis’ lips. One second he’s about to say it, and then the next he’s got Noctis’ lips pressed against his with a chaste kiss that is quick to turn sensual as he opens his mouth with a soft moan. He feels his back slam against the door, a rough groan leaving his throat as he feels Noctis step closer to him, but he doesn’t care. No, all that matters to him right now is getting to feel Noctis’ lips against his in a way that feels a hell of a lot better than what he’s imagined in his head these past few weeks. 

They wind up heading to Noctis’ bedroom, Prompto not at all disappointed by this. He falls onto the bed with him, laughing as he looks up into his eyes. “You gonna have sex with me now, Noct?” He asks, both of them naked, his foot sliding along the back of Noctis’ calf. “Because I sure hope you will.” 

“That is definitely the plan, Prompto.” Blue eyes stare down at him, his cheeks growing flushed as he feels something stiff push up against his entrance. “Be my lover?” 

“Yes, please.” He nods his head, as he feels Noctis start to slip into his body. “Gods, yes…” Moaning, he closes his eyes and holds on tight to him. 

Three orgasms later, and Prompto is a complete blob on Noctis’ bed. A soft washcloth touches him, cleaning him up, and then he feels the defined muscles of Noctis’ chest against his cheek. “Stay the night with me?” Noctis asks, as they share another kiss. 

“I don’t think I can move.” Prompto laughs, nodding his head then yawns softly. “I’d love to stay with you, Noct.” 

“Good.” Another kiss brings a soft moan out of both of their throats. Good night, Prom.” 

“Night, Noct.” 

He falls asleep with no trouble at all, snuggled up close to Noctis’ body. In the morning, they have another quick round of sex before taking a shower together. Prompto walks with him back over to the shop, the two sharing a kiss as Noctis walks him over to his car. 

“Will I see you again tonight?” Noctis asks, cupping his face with his hand. “Tell me yes, Prompto.” 

Looking up at him, he nods his head with the same smile that’s been on his face since last night. “Of course. I’ll come by tonight? We’ll go get some food? Take that drive like we were supposed to last night?” 

“Perfect.” A long kiss touches his lips, his body sinking against Noctis’ as his breath gets stolen away by him. “Go and have a good day at work.” 

“Y-You too, Noctis.” He gets into his car, and looks up at him after rolling his window down. “See you at seven?”    


“Seven it is.” Noctis blows him a kiss, then heads to the opened garage door, where Ignis is waiting for him with a smirk on his lips. He holds his hand up to wave at him, and then starts his car. 

Pulling his phone out, he sends a text to Gladio. “ _Date went well. Got myself a boyfriend by the name of Noct. :D Gonna see him again tonight. Tell you about it soon, big guy_.” 

“ _That’s what I like to hear! Have a good day, Prompto!_ ” 

He sees another text come through to his phone. “ _Have a good day. Had lots of fun with you last night. Can’t wait to see you again tonight_.” The number is saved in his phone as ‘The Mechanic’. 

“ _See you tonight, Noct. :)_ ” He sets his phone down and smiles. For having such dumb luck with his car, it seems that maybe his luck wasn’t so dumb after all. It led him to the perfect guy who he cannot wait to see again in a handful of hours - Mr. Noctis Caelum. 


End file.
